mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2550
Mikey Episode Number: 2550 Date: Friday, July 1, 1994 Sponsors: K, Z, 15 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1994 {| border="3" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Speech Balloon: K - Key |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash: Hey Diddle, Diddle |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Edgar Turtle sings "Hey Diddle, Diddle" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cast Insert | style="text-align: center"|Maria, David, Luis, and Forgetful Jones rap "Write it Down" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Frog Kick |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and the Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|"Sally the Camel" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Growing Numbers: 15 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Luxo Jr.: Heavy and Light |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "I Believe in Little Things". re-filmed version |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Bert gets all dressed up for the Pigeon Lovers' Party and asks Ernie how he looks. However, Ernie mistakes Bert for someone else |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|What’s Missing: Parrot |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|Chris Finch sings "Act Naturally" as he grows up to be the movie star |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Snacks on Parade: Peanut Butter |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"It's Zydeco" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|K for Kangaroo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A boy is scared to go to sleep at night, until his dad tells him to use his imagination to calm himself down. He conducts a symphony with his toys. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Rap #15 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster gets a sudden rude awakening, and then they sound out "fall," and falling leaves fall from the sky. They even fall themselves. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Type-Writer Guy: Z - Zoo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Elmo and Julia Roberts demonstrate fear. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Car assembly |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Geometry of Circles |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Little Chrissy and the Alphabeats sing "Count it Higher." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|What if an elephant and a mouse had their features switched around? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Wish You Were Here: In Arizona, Big Bird sees how kids help charros put on a rodeo, and rides a horse. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Can you think of words that rhyme with BALL? (voice of Daws Butler). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch / SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sneak Peek Previews: Oscar fixes up Telly’s broken chair to make it look nice, but it still makes Telly fall to the floor. They then view a cartoon about three guys having some, more, and the most hair. Oscar demonstrates this again by making Telly loose some and then more of his popcorn. Telly gets furious with Oscar and dumps the most popcorn on his head. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|40 Lemmings (doo-wop) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Kids Playing In The Snow |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A man teaches his dog Rover how to read the word SIT |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover looks closely at a body in front of the camera. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Luis announces the sponsors. Then we fade to Kermit holding the Sesame Street sign while Cookie Monster holds the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide